1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an input buffer that is configurable depending on the level of the power supply voltage, VCC. The present invention more particularly relates to an input buffer having a trip level of about 1.4-1.5 volts.
2. Brief Description of the Related Technology
Today, more and more integrated circuit devices are required to operate in 5.0 volt environments (desktop computers and workstations) and in 3.3 volt applications (laptop computers). To reduce implementation costs, integrated circuit designers attempt to design integrated circuit devices that are compatible with both operating environments.
In designing input buffers, which connect to TTL-level buses, a need exists for an input buffer circuit that is configurable, depending on the supply voltage level.